Because I Love You
by PerfectMisfit
Summary: 100 Kaho/Len moments. -ON HIATUS-
1. Doughnut

La Corda D'oro is all property of Yuki Kure.

* * *

"Come on, Len…please…. pretty please…." The red head whined, pouting slightly. Len closed his eyes and ran a hand through his fine blue hair and sighed. The puppy-dog eyes hadn't arrived yet – that was probably a good sign.

He glanced down at the circular, chocolate covered pastry in front of him and wondered exactly how Hihara could finish something so sugary in less than three minutes. The seventeen-year-old prodigy pushed it away with a defensive shake of his head.

"Len, please. It's just a doughnut – you don't eat enough sugar." His crimson-haired girlfriend protested, thrusting the doughnut towards him. Len reached out to touch the pastry and pulled away half-way through, shuddering slightly at the thought of touching something sugary.

"I don't want to Kaho." He muttered. Said girlfriend licked her lips and settled herself gently on his lap and placed her head on his shoulders, her hair splaying out messily over his shirt sleeve. She felt a grin tug on her lips when she noticed the faint blush that covered his face. She pushed herself upwards, her smooth pink lips now close to his ear.

"I promise one kiss for every bite of that doughnut you take." She whispered.

Len let out another sigh.

"Two kisses for every bite of that doughnut."

Len blinked, as if he was considering taking up her offer.

"Fine." He agreed, capturing her lips gently with his own.

"That wasn't fair!" Kaho yelled, leaping off his lap. Len smirked and carefully pulled the doughnut towards him and surveyed it warily.

He took a bite of the cream-filled doughnut and closed his eyes as the sugary cream melted on his tongue. He hated sugar – _but_ if it meant two kisses from Kaho per bite…

So of course, to say Tsuchiura was shocked, when he saw the great Tsukimori Len, who claimed he absolutely despised anything even vaguely sugary, nibble gently on a doughnut, which probably contained more sugar than any person could digest (unless you happen to be Hihara Kazuki), would be an understatement.

* * *

What d'you think ;D?


	2. Fear

La Corda D'oro is all property of Yuki Kure.

* * *

Tsukimori would never admit it, but sometimes he did get a little jealous. There were actually feelings of some kind under that icy exterior of his. He had been raised to be a gentleman, and gentlemen do not get jealous, he would reprimand himself every time the green devil – better known as envy – would raise it's ugly head.

Initially, the twinge of over protectiveness would only arise when other guys stared at his Kaho. Soon, even Kaho talking to Tsuchiura (or that dimwitted grasshopper) or Hihara-sempai would send bouts of paranoia rushing through him. He lay awake in bed wondering sometimes if Kaho was cheating on him or if she would ever leave him because he wasn't as jovial as Hihara.

Kaho has reassured him several times that she did indeed love him, but that has never really chased his doubts away.

"Hmm…Tsukimori Sora…no…Tsukimori Izumi…" he hears her mutter, nearly pulling her crimson hair out.

But watching her pour over a book of baby names whose first names are all 'Tsukimori' has convinced him that they will be together for long.

Watching the seventeen-year-old girl pour over a list of baby names and trying to decide on one for their future child has also convinced him that if they ever have children, _he_ will be the one to pick out his or her name.

* * *

Review please ;D.


	3. Forgotten Anniversary

**I don't own La Corda D'oro**

**BILY Restarted! Erm, the earlier one was a joke. I..really didn't like it so much. So, well, let's begin - again.**

17th May.*

It's their anniversary.

It's been a year since they've been together and he can't believe he's forgotten it. He's been planning this day for months - the fancy restaurant, the candlelight dinner, the music, the decor, every little detail. Heck, even the clothes he's going to wear on that particular day.

And then he forgot about it because he focused just a little too much on practice.

He knows she's going to be disappointed - she's been looking forward to this for a long time and the last thing he wants to see is her smile drop. So he does the first thing that any man would do to amend such a situation - he rushes to the local gift shop and decides toget her a card and tell her he's sorry it's belated. It's not the best solution, but it'll work - he thinks.

"Where are the anniversary cards?" He asks the shop attendant. And before the shop keeper who's shamelessly flirting with him can answer, a voice he recognises too well cuts them off.

"Four aisles down." The red-haired violinist calls from her position in front of the rows of anniversary cards.

-x-

* - Random date I chose x]

Reviews are welcome :D:D:D


	4. Scent

**Disclaimer**; **I don't own La Corda D'oro**

**And surprise, surprise, I'm actually alive XD. And 14-yaaaaay!**

Scent

She smells lovely all the time and she's not like all those other girls who reek of perfume all the time. He can't describe what she smells like, to be honest - it's not a floral scent nor is it a fruity one. It's not of soap or shampoo. Hell, he can't explain it, but he loves being near her just to smell it - it's so fresh and...it's like the smell of fresh dew drops on the leaves of every plant at the crack of dawn; it's like the smell of the first showers of rain in April; it's like the smell of of freshly-baked bread.

All he knows is that he absolutely adores it.

-x-

He smells much different than what she had expected. She anticipated that he would smell of the most expensive cologne that probably existed or mint aftershave - a very _Tsukimori Len _kind of smell. He actually smells of a violin - not of the roslin he rubs on it or the the highly-polished wood or the strings, he just smells of the violin. She's actually compared the scents.

And the truth is, even thought it highlights what a workaholic he is, she loves it.

Okay, not a big fan of this one. Reviews and concrit are welcome (:.


	5. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'Oro**

**Sorry for the long wait =9. I just started a new Fruits Basket fic. I'm relatively new to the series, so it's actually kind of crappy, (and sorry about the shameless begging that's going to follow this) but please, please take a look?**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter~! Rain~!**

-x-

Rain

Tsukimori Len hated the rain with a passion. It was horrible. It made you cold and wet and given that Tsukimori Len did not have the best of immune systems, getting drenched in the rain spelled chills for him.

One fine, or maybe not so fine day, it rained and it took all of poor Len's will power to not curse the Gods for sending heavy showers of much dreaded rain down on Tokyo. He would have considered being driven to school, but it was the driver's day off and that left him with three options; walk to school, take the train to school, or skip school. The third option was ridiculous - he had never missed a day of school in his entire life, and rain was no excuse to let him miss school. With a sigh he placed his violin back in his case and got ready when another surprise struck him - he was late. He had spent too much time on practice, apparently.

He grabbed his back and case and stepped out of the front door when two more things hit him; one, rain was much heavier than he anticipated. Two, he had forgotten his umbrella and while any other teenager would have simply shrugged it off and gotten wet in the rain, Tsukimori Len felt close to pounding his fists against the pavement. The God were conspiring againt him! That had to be it! Of course, his face still remained calm and composed, as it usually did, though inwardly what was going on was a completely different story.

He turned around, and was about to step inside his warm home when a _very _familiar voice, belonging to a certain red-haired violinist, interrupted him.

"Tsukimori-kun! What are you doing out here in the rain without an umbrella...?" Hino wondered, staring at him. "Never mind Tsukimori-kun, we can share my umbrella!"

Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.

-x-

Sorry if this was horrible. Review?


End file.
